The Big Fish Come From The Small
by Ayama15
Summary: Another random idea, brought to you by me! Anyway, this story is about the ward of Avatar Roku, Sakana of the Water Tribe, and her adventures. Rated T just in case.


Hey guys! This is my newest attempt at writing fan fiction. I'm not going to give you much info now, only that this takes place during Roku's lifetime. I wanted to experiment with the past since I already have two present and one future fic. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The weight of the water bore down on me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. My mind threw itself in a thousand different directions. I was running out of breath. My mouth opened instinctively, and the water poured in. I was choking. Then, suddenly, the water was gone. A strong hand lifted me out of the canal and dropped me quickly, as if I was some kind of repulsive garbage. Liquid spewed out of my mouth before I fell to my knees, clutching my throat and coughing. A pair of brown boots swam into view.

"You will tell me why your performance was unsatisfactory and then you will tell me why I should not expel you from my class." The voice was clipped and short.

I looked up, and though my sight was still slightly blurry, I could still see Sifu Hisame looming over me. His eyes glinted dangerously as he pulled me to my feet.

It was hard for me to admit defeat, but I needed this training and Sifu Hisame was the best. "I panicked. I let the water control me."

He nodded, happy with that part of my answer, if not my actions. "And?"

I offered a silent prayer to the Moon and Water Spirits. "You have every right to expel me Sifu Hisame. But I know I can do this. I can master water bending."

His scowl deepened and I thought the worst.

"I'll take your word for it," he said, still frowning. My heart leapt. "But for now, lessons are over. Avatar Roku is visiting today and you must be ready to greet him. Hurry up." I nodded and bowed before running off to my dormitory. Instead of living with the rest of Sifu Hisame's trainees, I lived with the healers on the Avenue of the Moon. It was a long distance to walk every day, but I didn't complain. I could now out-run every boy in the city, warrior or not, and that wasn't something to sneeze at. Unfortunately, it was making me cocky. That's what had gotten me into trouble this morn- _WHAM!_

I crashed to the ground. A curse escaped my mouth just as a tan, inked hand appeared in front of my face. I stared at it blankly, still dazed from the fall.

"Well?" a voice asked. "Are you going to take it?"

I reached out, and for the second time that day, I was pulled to my feet, this time seeing a remarkably handsome, albeit bald and tattooed, young man, instead of the usual Sifu Hisame. He dusted himself off before turning to me.

"Forgive me," he said, "but I'm not quite acquainted with the customs of your tribe, or of women. Is it normal behavior to run into guests?"

_A guest? _I thought. _Well, I'll be glad to see this one go, no matter what he looks like. _Brushing back a lock of my hair, I glowered. "Only the rude ones." I replied, turning to walk away. He slid in front of me.

"Aren't you going to say 'thank you', or maybe 'I'm sorry'?" he asked, blocking my path. "It's really quite easy. I'll show you."

He opened his mouth to speak, and I couldn't help myself. I bended a stream of water out of the canal and straight into that gaping hole. Spirits, that felt good. Then I turned abruptly and walked across the canal, freezing and thawing as I went.

"Hey!" came the yell. "What's your problem?"

Having reached the other side, I turned to face him. "Insulting, sexist bigots are my problem. Now get out of my city."

* * *

Back in my rooms, I flopped down on my pallet. I hadn't recognized how tired I was after this morning's lessons. No time for naps now though. I sat up and opened the chest that held my clothes. Digging through, I tried to find something suitable to wear. I couldn't go in the dress I had originally decided on, which was unfortunate. It was lovely, a blue and silver wonder, bright as a star. But I required something more practical, something I could bend in. There was no doubt that Roku would want me to demonstrate my progress, so I chose my dress uniform. It wasn't perfect, but the beaded blue and white parka provided the best compromise. As I coiled my hair, I remembered some sapphire clips Roku had given me on one of his past visits. _Where had I put them? In the chest maybe?_

I dropped to my knees and dug through it. They were in a small box, that I knew. Finally, my hand closed over it. Just in time. I was going to be late.

Opening the lid, I realized it felt heavier than an almost paper-thin box should be. And looking down, I found out why. Three of the clips lay at the bottom, but one of them appeared to be stuck in a crack. The box had a false bottom. I pried it up with my fingernails, completely forgetting anything else. Inside were the clip that had slipped into the crack and the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. The pearl pendant positively glowed on the black velvet ribbon. As I picked it up, a small note fluttered out from between the fold of the ribbon. It read:

_Sakana,_

_I did not want to give you this in front of the council, as it might cause some sort of scandal. I'm aware it resembles the engagement necklaces of your tribe, though I assure you it is not. I installed it in this box, knowing that your curious nature would help you to find it, just as it led you to me. As for the necklace, it is something I saw, in my mind's eye, the moment I first met you. Again, knowing your curious nature, you are dying to know more, but I'm afraid I cannot give you any additional information. Please understand, my little fish. _

_Until we meet again, and more comes to light,_

_Roku_

_Why did the man always talk in riddles?_ I thought, tying the necklace on. He hadn't forbidden me that, and anyone who wouldn't want to wear this marvel was touched in the head.

I pounded down the path towards the palace, going faster and faster, trying not to run into anything again. I was already late, and that was not something Chief Shinji appreciated. I reached the great doors to the palace, and I was shown in quickly, in front of some foreign monks. I heard whispers behind me, but I didn't have time to pay attention, nor did I care. They could wait. A servant showed me to the door of the Great Hall.

"Pupil Sakana!" the herald proclaimed. The door opened and I bowed low before walking in. Three men stood at the table on a dais in the center of the hall.

"You are late Sakana," said Chief Shinji. He nodded towards my teacher, who was standing to the right of the chief. "Has Master Hisame taught you nothing?"

I bowed again. "Please forgive me, my lord. I was delayed."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but Roku cut him off.

"I think Sakana has learned her lesson Shinji," he said quietly. That man could stop a raging rhino in its tracks. "Come here child."

I went, and the door was closed behind me. Reaching the dais, I bowed for the third time.

"Greetings Avatar Roku," I said.

He smiled. "Greetings Sakana." He was about to say more when the herald interrupted.

"Monk Gyatso and the clerics of the Southern Air Temple!"

The door opened again. And there he was. Grinning like a cat gator.

"Hello again."

* * *

Just a quick note, Sakana means fish in Japanese, hence Roku's name for her in the note. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, feel free to review! I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
